Cache/Offshore Drilling
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3761.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 10, 2016 15:25:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Offshore Drilling Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Offshore Drilling « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Offshore Drilling (Read 237 times) Eden Newbie Offline 40 Offshore Drilling « on: February 15, 2016, 08:16:38 PM » Idea: Offshore drilling... Can be done by any nation with a Green Water navy or above. Oil exploration costs restart--so if your next explore costed $72,250k, its based would go back to like $500k. But--exploration costs 3X as much and yields 2X as much oil. So the base cost would be like $1.5M and would yield 200 to 1,000 oil (for non-ME nations) or 2,000 to 10,000 oil (for ME nations). In addition, normal oil wells won't work with oil explored offshore. Instead, a new Offshore Rig must be built at the cost of $2M/ea & RM (equal to the # of wells--so 0 to 1 means 0 RM, 10 to 11 means 10 RM, etc). Air Forces get the option to Bomb Offshore Wells. 10 vs 10 chance of -5% wells, 90% of -1 AF ... 10 vs 9 chance of -5% wells, 70% of -1 AF ... 10 vs 8 chance of -5% wells, 20% of -1 AF Navies automatically shell offshore wells when successfully attacking an enemy's navy or army. Mildly successful attacks on both sides destroy 1%, moderately successful attacks victory destroy 3%, complete successes army destroys 5% of offshore wells. All in all, it'd be a tool to combat peak oil via technology. Perhaps require, in addition to 31 Navy, that the nation be of sufficiently advanced tech--like 500+ weapons. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52354 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=157 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 816 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #1 on: February 15, 2016, 09:30:23 PM » Quote from: Eden on February 15, 2016, 08:16:38 PM Idea: Offshore drilling... Can be done by any nation with a Green Water navy or above. Oil exploration costs restart--so if your next explore costed $72,250k, its based would go back to like $500k. But--exploration costs 3X as much and yields 2X as much oil. So the base cost would be like $1.5M and would yield 200 to 1,000 oil (for non-ME nations) or 2,000 to 10,000 oil (for ME nations). In addition, normal oil wells won't work with oil explored offshore. Instead, a new Offshore Rig must be built at the cost of $2M/ea & RM (equal to the # of wells--so 0 to 1 means 0 RM, 10 to 11 means 10 RM, etc). Air Forces get the option to Bomb Offshore Wells. 10 vs 10 chance of -5% wells, 90% of -1 AF ... 10 vs 9 chance of -5% wells, 70% of -1 AF ... 10 vs 8 chance of -5% wells, 20% of -1 AF Navies automatically shell offshore wells when successfully attacking an enemy's navy or army. Mildly successful attacks on both sides destroy 1%, moderately successful attacks victory destroy 3%, complete successes army destroys 5% of offshore wells. All in all, it'd be a tool to combat peak oil via technology. Perhaps require, in addition to 31 Navy, that the nation be of sufficiently advanced tech--like 500+ weapons. How would corporations find a way to play? Can we drill in international waters? : o Logged Hunter Newbie Offline 48 Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #2 on: February 16, 2016, 04:09:05 AM » Well actually what is a right bitch is that as soon as the drill hits the ground everyone on the rig has to be taxed, one way or another they are always paying tax to someone. Not to mention that deep sea drilling can be said to be more expensive/less efficient than the usual drilling on land, deep sea drilling actually requires a relatively high price (which it currently isn't in IRL) to be profitable at all. What would be interesting would be allowing non-ME nations to use unconventional methods for obtaining oil... although that would just be impossible since many methods like "Fracking" don't produce real oil. Main points:- - Off-shore drilling would have to be fairly expensive. - Off-shore rigs would still have to be taxed at the same rate. - Lets not go too far on the Oil front since many methods don't produce the typical 'crude' that wells on land would provide. And if you're drilling in international waters I doubt it would stay 'international' for long. Logged Current Leader of Bolivia. http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=139 Bolivia is having an indentity crises following the downfall of the L.F.A. sympathy cards are welcome. Petroleum Geologist - Working towards a more sustainable... Bank account? Eden Newbie Offline 40 Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #3 on: February 16, 2016, 08:55:52 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on February 15, 2016, 09:30:23 PM How would corporations find a way to play? Can we drill in international waters? : o Corporations would also be able to build offshore oil rigs in nations with green water navies. Quote from: Hunter on February 16, 2016, 04:09:05 AM Well actually what is a right bitch is that as soon as the drill hits the ground everyone on the rig has to be taxed, one way or another they are always paying tax to someone. Not to mention that deep sea drilling can be said to be more expensive/less efficient than the usual drilling on land, deep sea drilling actually requires a relatively high price (which it currently isn't in IRL) to be profitable at all. What would be interesting would be allowing non-ME nations to use unconventional methods for obtaining oil... although that would just be impossible since many methods like "Fracking" don't produce real oil. Main points:- - Off-shore drilling would have to be fairly expensive. - Off-shore rigs would still have to be taxed at the same rate. - Lets not go too far on the Oil front since many methods don't produce the typical 'crude' that wells on land would provide. And if you're drilling in international waters I doubt it would stay 'international' for long. If it's your own nation, there's no need to tax. If it's a corporation, we already have a mechanic for taxation. Offshore drilling is not a cheap endeavor. The Green Water navy is just one point there--it's tough to get that much MG & oil together for every small nation who wants offshore oil. At current market rates, it's $383M to get to Green Water. After that, the oil explorations get cheaper again but will get much more expensive much more quickly. If the oil rigs had a higher base price and a larger resource price, then there they don't reuse land oil wells or land oil reserves--so after some time, it'd behoove nations & corporations to work both off-shore (when it's more difficult) and on-land (when oil the exploration cost is reasonable against the cost of oil). resources. It'd keep oil flowing but make it a real investment. Now for nations that lose Green Water, their current wells and reserves would still function but they (and corporations) would be unable to expand the industry. Doesn't really matter if the oil is typical crude or not. Currently, all regions produce the same "oil" but there's really only specific nations that actually export crude oil. As for international waters, I'd call that deep sea oil--which could be tiered as a larger mechanism for the most powerful nations. (Perhaps doubles the amount of oil discovered, so now 2X->4X the oil for 3X the cost.) It could require a Powerful Blue Water Navy--71 ships for $1,540M in resources. Overall, it becomes a high-stakes game and very expensive. This isn't something that can be done in the early stages of the game. Instead, it's a way to bridge the gap between midgame peak oil and late game super-expensive oil. It can also be a RM sink--especially if the costs there are scaled appropriately. (I don't think it should cost MG--since MG is already used for building weapons, planes, & ships. Maybe have offshore rigs consume RM every turn, too. « Last Edit: February 16, 2016, 10:59:34 AM by Eden » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52354 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=157 Hunter Newbie Offline 48 Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #4 on: February 16, 2016, 11:32:46 AM » Oh one last thing that might be worth mentioning! My field (as it states in my signature) is petroleum geology so I could ramble for hours but I'll try make this short. When drilling offshore there is a far greater reliance on luck, considering where you drill is dependant on the geology of the ocean floor. E.g. Many companies pour millions into the prospecting/drilling of a certain place and find that fuck all is actually there. On the other end of the spectrum a Canadian geologist recently lucked out when Shell rejected an area of the seabed in the north sea, he took it off their hands and I believe the drilling of that area is currently one of the largest operations currently taking place in the North Sea. My point from all of this being is that while prospecting off-shore the amount of oil you can discover should be on a huge spectrum. E.g. From 75-2,000 mbls. Well... if it is ever done that is... Logged Current Leader of Bolivia. http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=139 Bolivia is having an indentity crises following the downfall of the L.F.A. sympathy cards are welcome. Petroleum Geologist - Working towards a more sustainable... Bank account? linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #5 on: February 16, 2016, 08:19:58 PM » If many companies pour millions into this then it's obviously profitable. Otherwise a corp IRL wouldn't do such a silly endeavor. Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Hunter Newbie Offline 48 Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #6 on: February 16, 2016, 08:33:46 PM » Quote from: linksith on February 16, 2016, 08:19:58 PM If many companies pour millions into this then it's obviously profitable. Otherwise a corp IRL wouldn't do such a silly endeavor. Well they pour millions into it because oil has reached a point where it's claimed to be rather 'scarce'. I feel like bloc still hasn't reached that point in Realpolitik, with corporations and non-ME countries still selling oil we are nowhere close to the point at which off-shore drilling has become useful IRL. I mean you are right, it is of course profitable. However we should have to wait a while until bloc catches up to where only the ME are able to prospect for oil at a profit. Overall this links up with my other fairly recent post about OPEC, the only reason off-shore drilling, fracking, ect came around is from the formation of OPEC resulting in the steep increase in price of oil. Until this happens in bloc none of these 'extra methods' will actually be of use. (Apologies for anything that seems 'off' in the above text, it's 2:30AM here and I've been working for a while, my focus may have dropped while typing this post. I'll try correct what I can when I'm next up.) Logged Current Leader of Bolivia. http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=139 Bolivia is having an indentity crises following the downfall of the L.F.A. sympathy cards are welcome. Petroleum Geologist - Working towards a more sustainable... Bank account? Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 816 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #7 on: February 16, 2016, 08:43:39 PM » There's definitely a lot that can be improved regarding oil. Research is definitely one of the things that needs to be added. If you look at the world oil production today (or more recently since oil prices have crashed and whatnot), a substantial amount of oil was derived from non-conventional drilling, or in otherwords, the combination of horizontal drilling and fracking into source rock. When research gets added to the game, nations can increase the amount of oil they find from prospecting, and even more interestingly, corporations can do the same. I think it will be pretty interesting to have a corporation that specializes in oil exploration and explores oil for other nations at a premium. Logged linksith Sr. Member Offline 347 Re: Offshore Drilling « Reply #8 on: February 17, 2016, 12:59:32 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on February 16, 2016, 08:43:39 PM There's definitely a lot that can be improved regarding oil. Research is definitely one of the things that needs to be added. If you look at the world oil production today (or more recently since oil prices have crashed and whatnot), a substantial amount of oil was derived from non-conventional drilling, or in otherwords, the combination of horizontal drilling and fracking into source rock. When research gets added to the game, nations can increase the amount of oil they find from prospecting, and even more interestingly, corporations can do the same. I think it will be pretty interesting to have a corporation that specializes in oil exploration and explores oil for other nations at a premium. This sounds awesome Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Offshore Drilling SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2